Treant
are a race of sapient magical plants that primarily found in Mimosa Forest. The largest of these creatures are Elder Treants, which more like the mixture between a man and a tree than its smaller brethren due to have lived over 10,000 years. Elder Treants' sap is a great conductor of magical energy, making it suitable to coat magical implements and as a magical lubricant. Description There are 3 known types of Treants: Regular Treants, Corrupted Treants, and Elder Treants. Regular Treants Regular Treants has robust thick trunk that has facial features in form of a pair of hollowed eye sockets from which it sees its surroundings and jagged mouth to eat their prey. In addition of tentacle-like roots for locomotion, it has a pair of clawed arms and often seen having a bird nest on top of its body with at least one egg. This type of treant is aggressive as with other monsters. According to its description, it scares off any birds who attempted to build nests on any of its limbs, though only in order to protect the pre-existing nest above its head from being broken when it sets upon its quarry. Corrupted Treants Also known as Evil Treants. They are regular treants corrupted by demonic magic originated from a cursed straw effigy made of their very being by a spurned lover. The corruption that altered its body turned it completely black and wilted, its roots become segmented and much worm-like, sporting more demonic visage with gleaming yellow eyes, and moss growing on its top which gives illusion od hair. Due to its corruption, Corrupted Treants become much malicious than regular treants and able to sway other treants to cause destruction. Elder Treants Unlike the previous variants, Elder Treants are gigantic, and much more humanoid in appearance than its small brethren. Its body is comprised of thick branches and leaves where they are put together by blue spheres in the face, stomach, and legs. The spheres are also acts as the weak points, as their destruction will cause it to fall apart and dies. Elder Treant is an aggressive and resentful being, unable to grow larger than it already was and realized the toll from went past its prime as its core now exposed due to some parts of its body had fell off. It had tried to spread its roots to no avail. Powers and Abilities Treants possess durable body and can use their clawed arms to attack the enemies. Some are observed throwing eggs from the nest above their head to disoriented a target, leaving them open to attacks. Corrupted treants however, project black magic projectiles enhanced by voodoo doll attached on their body instead, which more destructive and harmful. Elder treants however, due to living for more than centuries, displayed much more devastating abilities than its brethren. In addition of brute force from their size, they can conjure a trail of fiery pillar-like explosions via. a thin laser projected from its mouth and summoning numerous spiky roots that erupts around them by slamming their arms into the ground, inflicting catastrophic damage on those who unfortunate enough to get into its range. Trivia *All variants of Treants are featured in the game Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time with the Elder variant featured as one of the boss monsters. Gallery Category:Creatures and plants Category:Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time